


Angst and Boners

by claquesous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, bro jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claquesous/pseuds/claquesous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey snorted before he could stop himself. "Those are symptoms of being you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst and Boners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkstarpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstarpirate/gifts).



Ronan came home late, earlier than he'd meant to.

"I thought you were staying the night," Gansey said. "Weren't you at Adam's?"

Ronan grunted an -ative and made to skulk back to his room.

"Are you okay?" Gansey asked, painfully sincere.

"Yes," Ronan growled. Other than the first-degree boner trying to wave at Gansey through his pants.

"Here, wait, come here. I think I found something."

"Now?"

"Yes," Gansey said, like, _Do you have anything better to do?_ "You're awake, I'm awake, come talk to me."

Fondness was quickly dissolving his annoyance, but unfortunately compounding the boner problem. Why did the boy who was largely responsible for his being alive and in one piece also have to be the boy he'd been more or less in love with since before they met? And why, for the love of God, did he also have to be the boy he lived with? His life was so difficult.

He threw himself on the mattress next to Gansey, leaning closer than was even remotely necessary to see the journal in his lap. He might as well curl up in Gansey's lap himself, while he was at it.

"What happened with Adam?" Gansey asked.

"You piece of shit," Ronan growled.

"I know," Gansey said mournfully. "I can't sleep and I'm bored. Share your drama."

"My drama is your drama, dickwad. And you've got fucking plenty."

"I do not," Gansey scoffed regally. _How do you even do that?_

Ronan looked at him. "You and Sargent are eyefucking way more than me and Parrish."

"Jesus, Ronan."

He shrugged.

Gansey sighed. "So you’re having as much luck as I am?"

"I don't think Parrish even wants to kiss me, though."

"Is that what happened?"

Ronan shrugged again. "I sort of tried to kiss him but chickened and I'm not sure if he realized and then I left."

"I'm not sure leaving will fix that."

"No shit. I can't fix anything."

"Well, what are the symptoms?" Gansey asked reasonably.

"Angst and boners."

Gansey snorted before he could stop himself. "Those are symptoms of being you."

Ronan flopped back on the bed furiously. Gansey leaned over him, smiling apologetically. "Can I do anything?" he asked. He got a growl and a faceful of Ronan’s tattoo.

Gansey turned him back over with some effort. "I'm serious."

"Sure you are.”

Gansey frowned impatiently. "I am."

Ronan hooked him by the back of the neck into an off-kilter kiss punctuated by a yelp. Ronan released him and smiled grumpily, his head hitting the mattress with a dejected thump. “That could not have been a surprise.” He was thinking the same thing at the furious butterflies in his stomach, who had gotten their hopes up for more kisses and would now have to be let down.

Gansey grinned in a very Blue-like way. “I told myself that would not make you feel better after not-kissing Adam.”

The butterflies went into an uproar. Ronan raised an eyebrow or two, but Gansey just pulled him up and kissed him again, softer. For some reason, the same action when Gansey initiated it lodged an ache in Ronan’s chest, one that he couldn’t quite identify. His gentleness left Ronan a soft, wanting thing in his hands. He let Gansey kiss him for a long time, his blood singing in his ears, paralyzed by how much he _wanted_.

When Gansey pulled back, Ronan was breathing harder than the kiss warranted. Gansey gave him a curious look. “I thought you would be…” He didn’t have to finish. Ronan gave a faint sheepish smile and reached up tentatively to touch his bitten lip, mimicking Gansey’s habit.

Ronan reeled him back in for more kisses, now with an agenda that involved tasting every mint leaf that had ever been in Gansey’s mouth. Gansey chuckled and pulled him closer, closer, _how do we_ get _any closer_ , and at some point the wanting turned to needing. Gansey was panting now too, and Ronan, struck by some combination of desire and delighted irreverence, ran his hands down Gansey’s chest and trailed his knuckles over his barely contained boner.

“Fuck, Jesus, Ronan, if you are being a shit, I swear to god—” Gansey gasped, kissing him again, on fire and sloppy.

Ronan thought his stomach, lungs—wherever those goddamn butterflies were—were going to explode. He pushed Gansey back onto the bed and straddled him. His legs shifted between Ronan’s, but stilled when Ronan drew parallel lines with his fingers from Gansey’s collarbone to his hipbones, gentle and reverent.

“Ronan,” Gansey breathed shakily, warning and plea and wonderment all in one.

He phrased it as indelicately as possible, sugarcoated with a grin that was all teeth: “Can I suck your dick?”

Gansey covered his face and made a noise of distress. “How am I supposed to say no to that?”

Ronan snatched his hands away from Gansey immediately, dread stilling the butterflies.

“Not like that, I want you to, _trust me_ , I just, we probably need to talk about this before it becomes an Incident that we never speak of again.”

Ronan grimaced. He was even more correct than he usually was.

“State your intentions,” Gansey suggested.

Ronan snorted. “This isn’t a fucking courtroom.” But he had a point. He sighed aggressively. “I’m horny, want to blow Parrish, can’t, and you're here and...” He finished his sentence with an obscene once-over.

Gansey smiled. “That was less offensive than I expected it to be.”

Ronan glared until he reciprocated.

“I am also horny, want to kiss Blue, can’t, and, well.” Gansey blushed. He pulled Ronan down for another kiss. “Different than Blue, I guess, but Christ, kissing you is nice.”

They kissed some more, their bodies catching up with each other after a year in which Ronan had touched Gansey exactly five times. He’d missed this, being comfortable with another human body, not being so exhaustingly aware of every scrap of human warmth that didn’t belong to him. The friendly shoving, the careless jostling, the fond bickering made of more than just words. Ronan grinned and playfully bit Gansey’s lip a little too hard.

“Ow, shit, Ronan!”

He snorted. “Sargent bites harder than that across a fucking room.”

Gansey pursed his lips. “This is true.”

Ronan kissed him soundly and shifted down the bed until he was laying kisses all over Gansey’s hips, biting here and there for good measure. Gansey growled half-heartedly.

Gansey growled whole-heartedly when Ronan nosed where his cock was already leaking through his boxers and pajama pants.

“Oh my god,” he moaned. “That’s vile I’m so sorry _please_ don’t stop Jesus _Christ_.”

Ronan couldn’t do anything but grin at this, and lick at the wet fabric.

“ _Ronan_ ,” Gansey snapped. His hands were knotted in the sheets.

“Jesus, Gansey, calm down,” Ronan snickered. He yanked Gansey’s pants down and his legs jerked weakly. “Do you just like, not jerk off, ever?”

Gansey made a grumpy noise. “It’s not fun alone.”

Ronan licked up his dick experimentally, more for the spit than anything else, but Gansey’s whole body tensed up.

"But it's fun now," Ronan confirmed.

Gansey let his head fall back into his pillow with a huffed, "Yes." He grinned slightly sheepishly at the ceiling. “And in dreams.”

Ronan laughed. “How am I?”

Gansey covered his face. “We are not having this conversation, now or ever.”

Ronan was still chuckling when he went down on Gansey, whose dick jerked so hard he felt it. He smiled as far as you really can with a dick in your mouth, and embarked on the best blowjob he’d ever given. This was already the best night he’d had in quite a while and he hadn’t even begun to get off.

Gansey was thunderous. Like, Ronan could believe that Gansey didn’t jerk off if this was the noise he made when he did it. He sounded furious, then hysterical, and then he would swear like he’d stubbed his toe. Ronan had to lay off while he laughed tears.

Gansey swatted at him. “Don’t laugh at me, you asshole,” he hissed, suddenly coherent.

Ronan shook his head. “I’m just happy, asshat, don’t ruin it.”

“Oh.” Gansey looked genuinely surprised.

“I guess you don’t want me to kiss you,” Ronan chuckled.

Gansey wrinkled his nose. “I mean…”

Ronan shook his head fondly. “I’ll brush my teeth first.”

“You can’t ever tell Bl—oh, _fuck_.”

Ronan cut him off gleefully, pumping his dick with his hand and his mouth until Gansey swore and swore and swore and came and came and came. Ronan swallowed just because. There was less mess. Gansey hated mess.

“Holy Christ,” Gansey panted a few _minutes_ later.

Ronan smirked and hoisted himself off the bed and swaggered to the bathroom.

“Where are you…?”

Ronan offered a toothpaste-garbled answer that Gansey caught the gist of. He tumbled back into bed a minute later, attacking Gansey with kisses. He was soft and hazy and slow, and Ronan thought he suddenly understood how other people seemed to feel while watching videos of baby animals.

Gansey pulled back when Ronan started rutting against his hip. “Do you want me to…?”

Ronan shrugged, more interested in kissing Gansey some more. Gansey did not press the matter, just let him grind against his thigh and kiss him with less accuracy and more noise. Ronan came with some nicely composed swears and Gansey’s name, kissed him a few more times as he coasted back down, and rolled onto his back, feeling considerably disgusting.

“I can’t decide,” Gansey said, “whether I want to sleep or shower more.”

“Oh, please,” Ronan snorted. “I took care of your mess. Go to sleep.”

Gansey looked stricken. “I’m sorry—!”

“Oh, shut up. I wouldn’a done it if I didn’t want to.”

Gansey pulled him back over and kissed him, once, softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ronan said smugly. “Pretty good for a first blowjob, huh?”

Gansey shrugged. “It was acceptable.”

Ronan kicked him.

 


End file.
